


Santa IS Real

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna believes in Santa and will defend her right to believe in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa IS Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hora_tio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hora_tio).



“Joanna, you can’t go around and do that to young boys. It’s not nice,” Bones scolded his daughter on the ride home from school.

Joanna just sulked and looked out the car door. Bones wasn’t used to his little girl being so… rebellious and damned near out of control. 

“Jo Jo, you need to talk to me,” Bones tried again to get his little girl to open up and say what was on her mind.

She just continued to glare until they got home and even then, she didn’t say anything she just jumped out of the car and slammed the door before running into the house.

“UNCLE JIM!” she yelled. Bones chased after her. It figured that she would go straight to Jim instead of just talking about the problem.

Jim smiled at the feisty girl stomping into his kitchen. “Hey, what’s wrong with you squirt?”

“Daddy is being mean to me,” she informed him.

“Now, I find that hard to believe. I mean you have your Daddy wrapped around your little pinky. So, how can he be mean to you?” Jim said gently squatting down to hug the angry child.

“But he is. He didn’t take my side or anything and those boys deserved what they got,” she said sniffling on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim looked up at Bones the silent question written all over his face. Bones just shrugged.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Jim asked softly.

“Mrs. Hanna was telling us all about Santa and she asked us to write him a letter. Well, mine was really really long. Like a hundred words at least. So, I took it out to the playground with me. You know so, I could finish it. Because… I really want… well. I just told Santa what I really wanted. But… but these big boys came over and started telling me that there is no Santa and only babies believed in Santa and they kept on picking on me. I didn’t cry though. I wanted to be tough like you... and I yelled, really loud, that he was real and hit them in their Jigglypuffs… and even though Daddy said I shouldn’t do that, I think they had it coming and I am not sorry at all, cause Santa is real!”

Jim bit his lip and did his best not to laugh. “Of course Santa’s real, but you have to use words. It really `isn’t nice to… to hit them in their Jigglypuffs. I know why you did it… just try not to do it again unless it’s an emergency. Like if someone is hurting you or you feel like you are in danger. Now, you go change into some play clothes and when you get back down here we can look over that list to Santa.”

“I knew you would understand. Thanks Uncle Jim,” she said flinging her arms around his neck for a hug before taking off.

“Their Jigglypuffs? What the hell have you been teaching my kid Jim?” Bones asked confusion causing his eyebrows to draw together.

“You try telling her to go outside when Pokemon is on. Not happening. Besides calling them Jigglypuffs is better than her saying balls, nuts, gonads, or insert favorite term here. At least she won’t get kicked out of school for it.”

Bones couldn’t disagree with Jim there. However, “You are a bad influence.”

“No, I’m a super duper Electrode shocking Uncle - who watches kid’s cartoons more often than he should. Now, shut up and help me make the Christmas cookies for JoJo’s Christmas party.”

Bones said nothing as he put on the apron and set about helping Jim. Really, what was he going to do with those two… well… besides love them as much as he could?

~Fin~


End file.
